


Do you remember?

by Ivychankasumi



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, BruDick Week, Established Relationship, M/M, Memories, a little blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi
Summary: ¿Recuerdas cuando era un niño? ¿Recuerdas cómo solíamos pelear cuando me mudé a BludHaven? ¿Recuerdas lo celoso que estabas en aquellas cenas, donde me confundían con tu heredero? Quiero que las recuerdes ahora. Dime que las recuerdas, por favor.Brudick. Drabble. Angst.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: BruDick Week 2021





	Do you remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Do you remember?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28976937) by [Ivychankasumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivychankasumi/pseuds/Ivychankasumi). 



> Este es mi primer trabajo para la week, usando la prompt de "Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado".  
> Espero que lo disfruten~

¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeño? Solías ser una persona más alegre, más cariñosa. Aunque estabas ocupado, procurabas cenar siempre conmigo, o al menos llevarme a las elegantes cenas de traje, donde podía curiosear entre los invitados y verte tener esa personalidad tan coqueta y rebelde que no tenías en casa. 

Incluso cuando salíamos a patrullar, te encargabas que ninguno de los dos pasara hambre.

Recuerdo como el gran Batman salía de aquella pizzería de los narrows, con su masa algo seca y su sabor un poco insípido, pero el queso era bueno, y por eso no me quejaba. Mecía mis piernas sentado a la orilla de algún edificio alto. Algunas veces observando el comportamiento de algunos criminales. Otras veces, después de haber impartido justicia. Ambos con muchos raspones.

“Esta pizza es horrenda.” Te decía con algo de burla, mientras daba otra mordida.

“No tienes que comerla si no quieres.” Siempre serio, con ese semblante poderoso del cual sólo yo podía ver a través. Era fácil quebrarlo un poco. Sólo tenía que recargarme en tu brazo, mientras seguía comiendo. Se que eso te agradaba. Te veía sonreír.

“Nah. Está bien.” Porque el sabor no importaba. Era cenar juntos, ¿O no?

Oh. Pero no todo el tiempo fue así, ¿Verdad? Crecí, me alejé… Un par de Robin más pasaron a tu lado. Perder a Jason nos hirió tanto a ambos. ¿Era tu necesidad de un compañero? ¿Era realmente porque Jason te necesitaba? ¿Era algo necesario para la ciudad?

Quise creer que sí. Eso le daría significado su muerte. Por eso acepté a Tim cuando tuvo la posibilidad de heredar el manto.

Pero obviamente estaba fúrico cuando comenzaste a enviármelo para entrenarlo.

“¡Él no es mi responsabilidad Bruce! ¡Es tuya!”

“Él podría aprender muchas cosas del Robin original.”

“El Robin original las aprendió de ti. Perfectamente podrías hacerlo tú solo.”

“Hay muchas cosas que aprendiste por ti mismo, sin que yo interviniera. Si Robin es capaz de aprenderlas de ti entonces…”

“Tim no es un mal muchacho, pero yo no quiero… realmente tener que ver con esto, a menos que me pidas ayuda para alguna misión en Gotham. No lo quiero en la Torre. No lo quiero en Bludheaven. Debe de estar aquí. Contigo.”

“¿Por qué te molesta tanto?”

“No me molesta, sólo me frustra.”

“Por supuesto que te molesta.”

“He dicho que no Bruce. Si tienes nuevos chicos maravilla, tú sólo… Deberías entrenarlos, como siempre.”

Esta bien, lo admito. En ese entonces estaba algo celoso. Robin y Batman, tú y yo… habíamos pasado muchos momentos juntos. Muchos momentos que consideraba especiales. Míos. Desde que existió Jason no me sentía del todo bien con el asunto. Me preguntaba, ¿Soy fácil de reemplazar? ¿Esos momentos no fueron especiales para Bruce? Especiales como lo fueron para mí… 

Y quería pensar que esa era la realidad. Que esto era algo sólo mío. Que tú no te dabas cuenta de lo que significaba. Que era algo distinto para ti. 

“Dick…” 

Aquella vez te acercaste a mí, mucho. Más de lo que hacía muchos años que solías hacerlo. Y eso me asustó. Por eso huí. Asustado de mis propias sentimientos y de mis celos.

Pero, pfft, ¿Recuerdas lo celoso que te comportabas en aquellas cenas, donde todos me reconocían como el heredero de tus negocios? Me sonreían y tomaban mi hombro, pensando que podrían hacerse de algún buen aliado o de algún buen prospecto, con todos esos millones que podría traer encima.

Pero tú sabes que yo no he buscado nunca algo de eso. Sólo me gustaba estar contigo, cumplir como tu ex compañero, y para el público, un agradecimiento a ese mentor que me acogió en un momento de crisis. 

Eso no las detenía a ellas de hacer conclusiones y guiñar un ojo de más, acariciar un poco de más, sonreír viéndome directamente a los ojos.

Espero que recuerdes bien cómo te ponías llegando a casa. Me tomabas de la cintura y me ponías contra la pared de algún pasillo de la mansión, justo después de que Alfred desaparecía a su habitación. Me besabas con esa pasión que siempre te ha caracterizado a pesar de ese ceño fruncido y esa voz fría.

“Bruce, ¿Qué haces?” reía yo, en tus brazos, mientras tú besabas mi cuello. 

No me respondías más que con un pequeño gruñido, pero te veía acariciarme justo donde ellas habían tocado, o tratado de tocar. En mi mejilla, mi cuello, mis hombros, mi cintura.

Creo que ambos somos un poco celosos. Tú me enseñaste a serlo, ¿Lo recuerdas? Tal vez sólo me gusta ponerte celoso porque tú haces que hierva de celos con tus novias para los reporteros, o con tus nuevos Robin. Siempre agradecí que Tim viviera en su propio hogar, o habría sido inapropiado el espectáculo que dábamos, caminando entre tropiezos, besos y caricias hasta tu habitación. 

Tal vez no es del todo mi culpa. Pienso que se me pegó de ti. Pienso que me lo enseñaste. 

Hay muchas malas manías que aprendí de ti. Bruce, Batman, ambos me enseñaron cosas de mi personalidad que pocos soportan. A veces yo tampoco me soporto. Pero me hacen lo que soy.

Aunque, todas esas cosas palidecen cuando recuerdo cuántas cosas buenas me enseñaste.

Por ejemplo, ¿Recuerdas? Aquella vez en esa intensa pelea con Slade, cuando fue contratado directamente para acabar conmigo por Blockbuster. Me atrapó con la guardia baja, tenía tantos cortes en el cuerpo y había perdido tanta sangre en ese momento que comencé a despedirme de todos, dentro de mí, mientras seguía tratando de conectar golpes.

No recuerdo mucho de qué pasó después. Tú debes saber qué sucedió, porque desperté en la cueva, con muchos vendajes sobre mi cuerpo y Alfred que guardaba su indumentaria médica con la elegancia de siempre.

El mundo me daba vueltas, pero eras el único en la cueva. Aunque no lo recuerde, sé bien lo que sucedió.

“¿Qué pasó con eso de mi ciudad, mis asuntos?” traté de hacerte una broma, de hacerte reír, pero seguías tecleando con el ceño fruncido en esa enorme computadora tuya.

“Slade pudo haberte asesinado.”

“No lo hizo.”

“Pero pudo haberlo hecho. No estabas preparado y tomó esa ventaja contra ti.” Eso me ofendió un poco, por eso me quedé en silencio, y viéndote enfadado. Te diste cuenta, porque al fin dejaste esa pantalla y te acercaste a mí con ese rostro severo. “Estoy hablando en serio Dick.”

“Lo sé. Me tomó desprevenido, no que no sepa tomar las medidas necesarias, Bruce.” Recuerdo que estiré mi mano hacia tu rostro para quitarte esa pesada capucha. Tenías un rosto triste, unos ojos algo más brillosos de lo común. Estabas preocupado, ¿O no? “Gracias por llegar justo a tiempo…”

Fue por eso que me acerqué para besarte, pero esa enorme herida en el pecho me hizo volver de inmediato contra la camilla.

“Au…”

“No te levantes. Debes reposar un tiempo más.”

“¿Quiere decir que puedo quedarme unos días en tu mansión?” y te guiñé el ojo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Creo que al fin te tranquilizaste, porque esta vez fuiste tú quien se acercó a besarme.

Hay tantas cosas que recuerdo sobre ti. Hay tantas cosas que espero que tú recuerdes sobre mí. Hay tanto que los dos hemos compartido. Quiero seguir compartiendo cosas contigo por siempre.

Por eso vine inmediatamente cuando Oracle dijo que estabas en problemas.

No sueles estar en problemas. Siempre te las arreglas solo, pero ella sonaba tan asustada. Vine lo más rápido que pude. Pateé los traseros que eran necesario y esperaba guardar un recuerdo más contigo. 

Seguramente estarías cansado, pero podríamos cenar juntos.

Puede que discutiéramos por las tonterías que haces, en tu necedad de resolverlo todo.

También podría besarte y decirte que no me dieras esos sustos.

O puede que pudiera vendarte tus heridas y burlarme de que no estabas preparado. 

Un recuerdo más a una larga lista que tenemos juntos. Tú y yo. Desde hace tanto.

_“Bruce.”_

Por eso no lo puedo entender.

¿Por qué no despiertas?

_“Bruce.”_

Puedo verte, en el suelo, con la mitad de tu rostro mostrándose en tu capucha rota. Hay sangre en tu pecho. Hay sangre en tus labios. Te he arrastrado conmigo, debajo de un árbol para que la nieve no pueda empaparnos.

_“Bruce.”_

No puedo entender por qué, por más que te llamo, no abres tus ojos.

Vamos. Hazlo. Burlate de mi rostro preocupado. Regañame por meterme en tus asuntos. Dime que me reúna con Robin y que te encargaras del resto.

Sólo… dime algo…

_“Bruce.”_

Hay tantas memorias que aún quiero hacer contigo.

Quiero ir a esa insípida pizzería de los narrows. Quiero entrenar a tu lado y tus pupilos. Quiero besarte luego de una pesada cena. Quiero dormir a tu lado luego de una misión difícil.

Quiero estar a tu lado. Ponerme de pie, inflar el pecho y que veas lo importante que eres para mí. Lo importante que es todo lo que me has enseñado.

Quiero que me enseñes más.

Quiero tener tantas anécdotas que comience a olvidarlas cuando trato de contarlas.

Quiero que nuestras memorias sean una sola y recordemos nuestros años juntos.

_“Bruce...”_

¿Puedes recordar Bruce? ¿Lo mucho que te amo? ¿Recuerdas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado?

Lo haces, ¿Verdad?

Entonces… por favor…

_“¡Bruce!”_

Despierta…

_“…Bruce…”_

Despierta, por favor… 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Qué puedo decir? El Angst es lo que mueve mi vida (?)
> 
> Pueden seguirme en Twitter como @softieandstupid
> 
> Os quiero~  
> Ivy~ 


End file.
